Spies! Seriously?
by Kapitan Panda
Summary: Three college students, Kasumi, Lei-Fang and Tina, are working for an organization maintaining peace in the world as spies. Follow their journey as they try to get good grades, deal with love and pursue new hobbies and interests while kicking butt.
1. Normal Life? Maybe Not

_Hey everyone! This is Kapitan Panda, presenting to you a DOA fanfic! It's inspired by the TV show Totally Spies and the movie Charlie's Angels. I hope you enjoy the story, as I enjoyed writing it._

**SPIES! Seriously?**

CHAPTER 1

It was a cold and stormy night.

I ran through the forest as quickly as I could, hoping that none of my captors could see me as I blended into the moonlight. I heard heavy footsteps from behind me, keeping up with my pace, so I immediately ran faster. Stern and deep voices echoed through the trees, and it scared me. But I was trained not to live in fear; I had to control all of my emotions, otherwise I'm going to fail in my plan of getting out of here.

My breath was getting quicker every minute. I felt like I was going to collapse until I finally saw a clearing leading to a city. I made sure to compose myself as I concentrated into getting in without being seen.

Suddenly, a few shurikens flew in my direction. I released my Wakizashi sword from its sheath and managed to slice each one of them. One managed to hit my cheek but luckily, it only formed a small wound.

_Come on, just a bit more…_

After a few minutes of casting some spells, I was finally able to teleport into an apartment away from the mountainside. I sighed in relief and looked around. There was no one in sight.

I took off all my clothes that were drenched in the rain, except for my pink bra and panties, and wiped the blood off my cheek with an antiseptic that was inside my medical bag. I also loosened the clip that allowed my hair to stay in a ponytail, placed my Wakizashi sword and duffel bag away, and gazed at the night sky. I touched the delicate glass window and let my thoughts run; let my emotions run, and shed a tear or two from the pain caused by my past experiences.

I'm pretty sensitive after all. Being a ninja is a tough job for a teenager like me.

I want to start a new life. I want to be a normal girl. I don't want to fight anymore. I want peace.

God, help me pursue a better beginning.

I collapsed onto the soft bed and fell asleep, exhausted from the events prior to my arrival here.

Maybe everything will get better as soon as I wake up…

**. . .**

My name is Kasumi.

It's been how many months since I last escaped from the village I once called home.

I'm settling more peacefully nowadays. I go to my university, catch up with a few friends, go home, eat, do the laundry, do homework, then sleep.

I do this without anyone's help at all except for the occasional housekeeper that comes in the apartment complex to inspect nasty things like roaches, termites… you get the picture. Also, I pay the bills every now and then with the part time job I'm having in an antique shop run by my old friend, Hayabusa-san who happened to live here in the city before I did.

Kinda funny how fate works, doesn't it?

Right now, I just came out from the shower. I unwrapped the towel from my body, opened my closet and picked out and wore a simple outfit—a pink shirt, a blue miniskirt and to go with it, a pair of silver stilettos. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, grabbed my iced coffee and my lunch bag and went out of the door with high hopes of continuing this simple yet fulfilling life.

Still, deep inside my heart, I wanted an adventure.

I continued to walk to my university when suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and right in front of me was Lei-Fang, one of my best friends who also happened to be my neighbor (by neighbor I meant she lived in a large mansion just a few blocks away from the apartment complex I stayed in. Yeah, she's really rich…) She flashed a cheery smile towards me and I smiled back, happy that I wasn't alone. We ended up walking together to our university while talking about some of the latest things in today's world.

"So Kasumi, did you hear about this new quarterback in our university?" Lei-Fang chimed in as I drank my iced coffee. I cocked an eyebrow towards her.

"What quarterback?"

Lei-Fang groaned, clearly offended by my lack of knowledge for guys that fuel their adrenalin on the field. It's not my fault I didn't know these things. I'd rather bury myself in books than stare at hot men.

Anyway, she continued: "Jann Lee! He's an exchange student from one of China's top universities. He also happens to be one of my favorite football players, too!" Then, she paused for effect. "Plus, he's cute!"

Oh great, she was blushing. "This isn't one of your infatuations again…"

She kept talking about this divine (well, in her point of view…) quarterback when a loud slap echoed throughout the yard of the university we were walking into. Lei-Fang and I scanned the area and witnessed Tina, our best friend, yelling at a guy right in front of the entire student body. The guy, not seeming to care, continued to walk away from her when she suddenly pulled the guy's collar and threw him in the air! Everyone scattered immediately.

Yup, that's how our friend is after a guy dumps her or something.

Lei-Fang and I ran to her direction and tried to shake her off from her anger. She looked at us both of us with sad eyes and sighed. She's probably figuring out what's going on in her love life 'cause mind you, every date she had ends up being bad.

We took her to a bench and sat down beside each other. Tina kept sighing heavily and slumped her shoulders—distraught, feeling abandoned, crushed.

Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit.

This is the reason why I'm staying single for a long time. Being vulnerable to these types of emotions only distracts me from my goals, and I don't want that.

Lei-Fang broke our chain of thoughts. "Spill it out, girlfriend. Everything." She's always been the supportive one, after all.

That's right. The only thing I can do right now for Tina is to listen.

With her heavy American accent, Tina started to recount the events that happened to her prior to our arrival here: "Well, I was walking around the yard looking for him when he suddenly appeared in front of me and told me—" she imitated a gorilla's face, probably how she saw him which made us chuckle a bit—"I'm breaking up with you, darling."

Tina rested her face on the palm of her hands. "My 10th boyfriend and I get dumped, again!"

I slightly slapped her on the back and made a small smile. "Hey, at least you've got us. We'll never abandon you even after we get jobs."

Lei-Fang grinned cheerily. "Yeah! Why don't we go karaoke today after classes?"

Tina gave a big hug to each of us and smiled. "Aww, thanks guys! You're the best!"

We've always been best friends since we enrolled. Nothing will ever break us apart, and that's a fact!

Just then, the bench started to shake uncontrollably. We held our grip on the sides, hoping we don't fall and it stops.

"What's going on?!" Lei-Fang exclaimed with a worried expression on her face.

"Beats me! This is way stronger than the Rodeo bull I ride in the arcades!" Tina replied as she also tried to figure out what's happening.

"We've got to stay calm!" I spoke shakily, and before we knew it, we fell down a big drain hole while screaming our butts off.

Great, just what we wanted.

By the way, did I mention that we were spies?

_Please review if you want. Look out for the next chapter! – Kapitan Panda_


	2. We're Spies! And the Ring

_This is Kapitan Panda again, presenting to you a new chapter for series SPIES! Seriously? Hope you enjoy! :D_

_To Natsu Kaneshiro and Kasumi X Szayel Aporro and the people who viewed this for enjoyment's sake, thank you for inspiring me to continue writing the story! 3 :3_

**SPIES! Seriously?**

CHAPTER 2

Okay, so I'm sorry for not mentioning it earlier.

I didn't really live a simple life, actually. Neither did my best friends.

We're spies working for an international intelligence-gathering organization known as CHERUB. We were single-handedly picked by an anonymous man who speaks with us through a microphone.

That doesn't really ease our minds because it makes him seem like a pervert. He, however, stated that it is for our protection, but that doesn't change the fact that he could be a pervert. After all, what is behind that microphone anyway? A camera?

Moving on…

According to him, our prowess in martial arts, and our ability to work functionally as a team caught his and the other members' attentions. When we found out that we were going to be spies, Lei-Fang and Tina were thrilled with the excitement it could bring. I wasn't because I wanted a peaceful life. Also, I didn't know how to put the spying thing into my daily routine.

And besides… it reminded me of something painful…

And yet here we are, sliding down a drain hole and into a pool of fresh water inside the organization. I don't really understand the structure of the building, but it allows us to arrive here quicker than say a limousine or an airplane.

The three of us tried to stand up, but we ended up slipping. My hair frizzed, probably because of the high chlorine content in the pool. Lei-Fang's hair became messy too, so is Tina's and we all weren't happy about it.

"Ugh! When are you going to stop surprising us, M?!" Lei-Fang growled at the microphone. I can't say I don't agree with her. By the way, M is our nickname for the anonymous man behind the microphone.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, our hair is too delicate for chlorine. Now my shiny hair's ruined." Tina complained, clearly disappointed with the way M summoned us. We all placed our hands on our hips.

The microphone started to talk. "Come on ladies, how else can I bring you here unseen? It's for your own protection. Think of it that way."

M did have a point. We were spies after all.

Wait, let me correct that. _Teenage _spies. We were vulnerable to any type of harm whatsoever, maybe M took this into account too. He cared about us a lot, I guess.

"Alright, you got this round. But still, wouldn't it be nice to transport us here in a more discreet way? I mean, seriously, a moving bench in a university?" I commented, shrugging my shoulders. The other girls nodded and chuckled.

There was a slight groan coming from the microphone. "Alright, fine. I'll make it more discreet next time."

I smiled. "Anyway, what's the mission?"

We sat down on the couch right next to the mini pool. The microphone talked and the computer screen opened, revealing a map and images of people who I presume are missing, or probably dead.

Let's not think of it that way…

M presumed to discuss about it. "These are the people who were last seen in a subway train heading towards Shibuya. For some unknown reason, they all just disappeared without a trace. Other parts of the world are also experiencing the same thing—and they also can't explain why."

"Exactly which parts of the world?" Lei-Fang asked.

"China, UK, the United States and Russia." M answered, discontented by the scale of the situation.

That's awful…

"And you want us to find out anything, right?" Tina replied as Lei-Fang and I continued to think about the incident, hoping to at least give a good explanation as to what could've caused this.

M agreed. "Precisely."

The three of us stood up from the couch. "Thanks, M. We'll keep you posted if ever we discover anything." I spoke as we proceeded to the door.

"Stay safe now, ladies. Good luck."

…

Hayabusa-san was our gadgets dealer. His antique shop has all kinds of things, from shrunken heads to rocking chairs all the way to iPads and computers.

Hey, don't ask me why. Even if I work part time here, I still can't comprehend why he'd sell those modern technologies alongside the older, more historical artifacts.

It's an irony, really.

Lei-Fang knocked on the door leading to the inside of the shop. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Hayabusa-san opened the door for us. "Good afternoon, ladies. Your boss informed me about your arrival." With a show of his hand, he signaled us to come in. "This way."

Lei-Fang and I bowed towards him (it was customary in East Asian culture to bow towards an elder as a sign of respect) while Tina gave him a strong slap on his back as she entered. Judging from his facial expression, he didn't seem pleased. Lei-Fang and I, much to our chagrin, smiled sheepishly.

So much for our calm entrance.

…

We reached a small meeting room, which had a tranquil atmosphere. On the table were three cups of what smelled like jasmine tea, and most probably our gadgets.

We all sat down on the cushions placed on the tatami floor. Hayabusa-san briefed us on our gadgets. "Judging from the information your boss told me about, you'll need only a few gadgets for this mission.

"We have the ice hair sprayer, which can freeze anything you wish; the GPS sunglasses, the earrings communication device and finally, the net-shooting umbrella."

Hayabusa-san threw differently-designed bags towards us which contained most of our gadgets. After finishing our teas and bidding him our goodbyes, we headed towards Shibuya Station to find out where the missing passengers are and what actually happened.

It's going to be a long day.

_**SHIBUYA STATION 3:00 PM**_

Shibuya Station was very crowded when we arrived. We struggled through a multitude of body odors and sweat to reach the crime scene. When we did, a number of policemen were examining the area—taking pictures and interviewing people about what they've witnessed. Everyone seems to be waiting for the next train. I don't think they've allowed one particular train to move (that's probably the one that held the previous passengers right before they went missing) so everyone's riding the other one, thinking it's safer.

I hope they're not wrong.

Lei-Fang spoke up first, noticing the DO NOT CROSS line. "You think we can convince the police about investigating the area?"

"Even if we did, how can we investigate without looking suspicious?" I commented as I took note of the number of people in our line of sight.

"Well, let's pose as journalists. The police won't even notice!" Tina suggested with a smirk on her face.

Hey, that might actually work.

We immediately ran to the nearest girls' restroom. Luckily, as we entered, no one was in sight. Using our special beepers which M handed to us on our first mission, we changed our civilian outfits to formal attires.

We didn't look so bad, after all.

The three of us headed towards the crime scene again. I asked Tina to convince the police that we're journalists tasked to cover only bits of information on the incident, and that we won't take too long. After all, it's her brilliant idea.

"Alrighty! Y'all just wait for me. I'll be back with a thumbs-up!" Tina remarked with a wink as she went to the head of the police to relay what I told her earlier. After a few minutes of witnessing the head investigator's changing facial expressions—from bewilderment (by her physical appearance, I'm guessing) to angry to calm—we were finally allowed to have a closer look at the area. Tina ran back to us with a huge smile on her face, clearly happy with her achievement. Lei-Fang and I smiled back at her, then we proceeded to the area.

We split up and took different roles—Lei-Fang interviewed the police alongside Tina who recorded everything word by word. I scanned the area, hoping to find some more clues. Eventually, after a few minutes of looking, I discovered a ring with a Free Mason-like logo, only with a sun occupying the middle of the triangle.

I wonder how it's connected to the train incident…

I called the other girls to check it out. They eventually ran towards me. I showed them the ring, and once they looked at it closely, they found it… weird.

It's not something a spy would say, but oh well…

"That's one ring I wouldn't want on my ring finger." Tina spoke out, completely grossed out by its design.

"Let's scan it and wait for M's analysis on it." Lei-Fang replied as she took out her beeper and scanned the ring. An e-mail was sent to M's beeper.

"What should we do, Kasumi?" Tina asked.

I thought about it. "Hmm… well, let's sneak in here tonight before the train leaves for its final destination. If anything happens, we'll act on it for sure."

The three of us agreed to come here together sometime before midnight. After thanking the police for everything, we headed back home to prepare for tonight's events.

Soon, it's spy time.

_Chapter 3 is coming soon! I'll keep you updated. Review if you want to! :D_


	3. Train Derailment

_To Valentine380, Popolopy, Kaneshiro-sama and Kasumi x Syazel Aporro: So what's up guys? I was finally able to write Chapter 3! Schoolwork kept me busy, so I'm so sorry if it took some time to develop. Anyway, thanks for reading my story; I promise, the following chapters will have characters with more depth, more awesome fight scenes and appearances of Hayabusa! Enjoy! XD_

**Spies! Seriously?**

CHAPTER 3

_**SHIBUYA STATION 10:30 PM**_

Lei-Fang already received an analysis on the ring by the time we arrived at Shibuya Station. The place wasn't that crowded; only a few people occupied the benches, waiting for their train to arrive. We hid in the background, hoping that both the police and the civilians wouldn't catch a single glimpse of us. After all, we were in our spy gears.

Lei-Fang subtly opened her beeper. "What do you have for us, M?"

"Apparently," M replied with a slight hint of curiosity, "the ring belonged to a member of an organization known as the Triad. A fingerprint was stuck on it, so he was identifiable."

"The Triad? That sounds like a good name for a rock band!" Tina exclaimed, although a bit quietly, towards the beeper. M, Lei-Fang and I groaned, chagrined by the very fact that she can be distracted so easily during times of crisis. Tina smiled sheepishly.

Well… at least she eases the mood. No doubt about that.

Anyway, back to the case. The road leading to the culprit's whereabouts suddenly became a bit clearer. "What's his name?"

"His name's Rig. He used to work in oil manufactories across Asia, Norway and the US, until he got fired due to his bad temper, consistent physical abuse towards a number of co-workers and his inability to pay debt on time despite his top ranking." Wow, and I thought our runner-up role model in the university was worse.

"That name sounds familiar… but I'm not really sure…" Tina whispered, scrunching up her face trying to remember something about it. Lei-Fang and I threw her a worried look, then we looked back at the beeper's monitor.

Something's wrong…

"Anything else?" Lei-Fang asked.

M apologized. "Sorry ladies. It looks like you'll have to figure this out on your own. Our main computer apparently got tampered with so we're checking that out." Tampered with? What's going on in CHERUB?

There was a slight pause before he continued. "If you need anything though, Ryu can help you out. I got the information on Rig through him. He told me he's going to keep looking, so keep your hopes up."

The three of us smiled. "Thanks M."

"My pleasure, ladies." M logged out, and Lei-Fang closed her beeper. We stood there, processing the information relayed to us earlier. I wonder how all of this is connected to the incident…

"So the man who owned the ring with the Free Mason-like logo is Rig. He got fired from his job prior to becoming a member of the Triad." I recalled while thinking about his motives. Tina and Lei-Fang nodded, putting their thumbs on their chin—a sign that they were also in deep thought.

What happened here? Why'd he leave his ring? Was there a fight that took place… and it forced his ring to detach from his finger? If that's the case, shouldn't have there been blood present in the crime scene?

If that really did happen, who fought him?

But if that wasn't the case… if he just dropped it…

Was he trying to lure someone?

…

Could it have been anger or revenge that propelled him to take on the role of a menace?

Maybe I'm just over thinking things, but something tells me I'm not…

So many pieces missing, so little time.

"He's pretty much our only suspect. Let's not waste this opportunity." Lei-Fang optimistically remarked with a smile on her face. She was right. We had to focus on our mission—innocent lives are at stake! We can't let anything happen to them.

I don't like it when my emotions run over me. I have to calm myself down.

"I'll get my memory checked later. Right now, we gotta fire things up!" Tina pounded her fists together, thrilled with the thought of beating people up.

Uh… beating up bad guys at least.

Luckily, we had a plan before we came here. "You know what to do, right?" I asked Lei-Fang, confident that she can pull this off without a sweat. I still cared about her safety of course, but knowing Lei-Fang, she can do the most strenuous things without complaining—even in a partially-revealing black Chinese dress and three-inch heels, which is actually her spy gear. That's probably the result of her years of mastery in Tai Chi. If you could see her fight in tournaments, you'd be surprised as to how focused—and deadly—she could be in the ring. No signs of emotions whatsoever.

Lei-Fang pulled out a train ticket and gave both Tina and I a wink. Kudos to you if you know what she's doing. "Leave it to me, Cherry Blossom. I'll leave my earrings communicator on and report anything suspicious that's happening in the train."

I nodded. "Good. Tina and I will do our best to follow along."

"You go best friend!" Tina cheerfully exclaimed, giving Lei-Fang a two-finger salute. "Be careful though. You might ruin your beautiful face."

Lei-Fang stuck her tongue out. "Cut it out!"

Best friends. Never get tired of them.

I hugged them both. "Alright guys. Let's focus. We don't want to get our heads caught up in the clouds now, do we?" Yup, that's my role. I play the cool-headed (but really emotional…) elderly sister even though I'm the youngest of the three. We laughed, albeit silently, until moments later when the train arrived. Lei-Fang waved us a goodbye and she dashed towards the train along with the other passengers. When it started to move faster, I told Tina to carry me on her back so that I could teleport both of us onto the hood of the train.

Tina nodded. She lifted up and secured my legs with her arms as I leaned onto her back while studying all the angles and the momentum of the train. Teleporting from one place to another is a dangerous activity, so I have to time it right.

Otherwise, we're going to end up as either road kill or in another place.

"You ready, Hon?" Tina remarked as she stood up with me latched onto her back.

I nodded. I was ready.

I closed my eyes, concentrated on our destination and teleported, leaving a trail of cherry blossoms behind—dancing with the night wind that circulated almost endlessly…

Little did we know, someone was watching us from afar.

…

The train was moving really fast when we (successfully) got on top of it. Tina almost lost her balance; in order to avoid an accident whatsoever, she sat down and let go of me. I crawled towards her and we helped each other stand up, keeping our balance at all times.

Tina rubbed her butt. "What a ride! It's been months since I last experienced your teleportation techniques, Kas."

I chuckled. "It's not easy. Trust me."

Being a ninja did have its limits.

After seeing that the coast was clear, I opened my earrings communicator and asked Lei-Fang if she could hear me. I was aware that the signal could be disrupted by the strong gusts of wind within the area so I walked around a bit, hoping to strengthen the signal. Moments later, a cheery voice popped into the speaker of my communicator. Thankful that she was safe, I asked her about what's happening inside the train while at the same time signaling Tina to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Tina nodded and she slowly walked towards the other end of the train.

"Nothing's happened so far." Lei-Fang remarked. "Most of the passengers are fast asleep, except for a few others. I'll keep checking though."

I smiled in relief. "Alright. Keep me posted."

"No problem! Phoenix, out."

"Cherry Blossom, out." I kept my communicator on stand by; this means that I can't hear what's happening in Lei-Fang's side but if ever something were to happen, I can contact her immediately with only a push of a button.

"What'd she say?" Tina asked as she walked towards me with her hands over her eyes (probably still checking out the area). I made a small smile towards her.

"Everything's okay so far. Anything suspicious on your end?"

Tina shook her head. "Nope, nothing so far. It's either the bad guys are cowards or they think we're too hot to handle." She made a hip bump. Yes, Tina has the knack of doing things like that… during really inappropriate times.

While Tina and Lei-Fang continued to investigate and watch out for things, I took out the GPS sunglasses from my bag, wore it and adjusted the lens to track the train's movement on a scaled map of Shibuya. So far the train ride seems to be going on smoothly, until an explosion occurred right down below.

Tina and I ran immediately to the left side of the train and noticed that one of the wheels was burning. The train swerved a bit out of the track but it managed to keep moving.

Suddenly, Lei-Fang's worried voice reached my communicator. "Kasumi! The passengers and the train conductors are panicking! I'm trying to calm them down but they won't listen!"

I'm panicking too, and you don't know how much. "Just continue to calm them down as much as possible. We'll be there in a second." I stood up and looked for an opening into the train until another explosion occurred on the other side.

Fudge! What the heck's going on?!

"Kasumi! I found a broken window right below me!" Tina shouted while taking out the ice hair sprayer from her bag. "I'll stop these wheels from burning while you go inside and help Lei-Fang!"

I nodded. After carefully considering the train's speed, I lowered myself from the hood so that I'm facing the broken window, kicked the remaining shards of glass stuck onto it and went through. By the time I got inside, the passengers, the train conductors and Lei-Fang were held hostage by a group of hooded men with a Free Mason-like logo on their chests—a gun pointed on their heads.

They were members of the Triad!

I immediately positioned myself into a fighting stance. Adrenaline was pumping all over my body.

"No! Don't come near! They might shoot you!" Lei-Fang agitatedly spoke, looking at me with a hint of fear in her eyes. I glared at each one of them, and dropped my arms.

One of the hooded men pointed a gun towards me while keeping a passenger in his grip. I winced at his cowardice.

"If you calmly obey our orders, we'll let everyone go."

I didn't trust his words; I started to formulate a plan in my head as I conversed with him. "What do you want me to do?" I clenched my fist.

He continued to walk towards me, his hand tightly holding the gun in a shakily manner. That's weird. It seems like he was a coward after all.

That's when I seized my opportunity.

When he was five inches away from my face, I lowered myself down immediately and kicked his leg, causing him to fall down on the floor and free the passenger. Lei-Fang smirked and threw the man holding her over her shoulder. Before the other hooded men could shoot, Tina suddenly froze their guns from outside the broken window, totally catching them off guard. Lei-Fang and I saw this as an opportunity to attack, so we kicked the guns out of their hands, grabbed both our net-shooting umbrellas from our bags and shot it at them. As they struggled to free themselves, a group of angry passengers along with the train conductors positioned themselves behind them and started to beat them up.

The result? They were unconscious.

Tina carefully entered through the broken window and tied the hooded men up. Even though they were out cold, the train continued to move at a rapid speed.

We're going to end up crashing if we don't do something!

"Tina! Are the wheels fixed?!" I shouted as I ran towards the conductor's area. Lei-Fang closely followed behind me.

"Yeah, but they ended up breaking into pieces as soon as I froze them so I joined you guys instead!" She replied.

Crap, this isn't good. Way to go Tina.

As Lei-Fang and I went inside the conductor's area, I looked for the brakes. Lei-Fang found a microphone used for announcing important information to passengers during a train ride, so she grasped the opportunity to tell everyone on-board:

"Attention fellow passengers. This is Lei-Fang, your co-conductor speaking. Your temporary main conductor, Kasumi, will do her best to make sure that we don't crash. So, if you have any regrets, say them now just in case we do crash. Thank you."

…

"Seriously?" I commented, cocking an eyebrow towards her. "The whole burden isn't only on my shoulders, okay?"

She sheepishly smiled at me while helping me find the brakes for the train.

The clock was ticking—time was running out.

Eventually, after a few seconds of looking through a series of complicated mechanisms, I found the brake. Gripping the lever with as much concentration as possible, fear and anxiety creeping into my chest and psyche, I pulled it down. Soon, the train's wheels echoed a screeching sound through our ears, and then everything stopped.

I gasped for air. I didn't even know I was holding my breath for so long.

Lei-Fang gave me a high-five. "Nice job, girlfriend! You saved us!"

I smiled towards Lei-Fang and we helped the passengers out.

…

"Good job, ladies." A deep voice complimented as we walked out of the train.

The three of us grinned. "It's our pleasure."

Hayabusa-san, along with a helicopter, was outside the train when we helped the passengers out. We contacted him earlier to fetch them and take them to their homes, and surrender the hooded men to CHERUB for further interrogation. Before he left, he gave us three of the hooded men's uniforms and information on the Triad's whereabouts.

His green eyes depicted seriousness. "With the information I gave you, your GPS sunglasses should be able detect their hideout now. If you need any more data to work with, I'll try to look it up for you right away."

The three of us stood straight and saluted him. He gave us a quick nod and dashed towards the helicopter. After he left, we wore the hooded uniforms he gave us to keep us in disguise and, wearing our GPS sunglasses, looked into the night sky.

With the information on their location and the superb teamwork we had, I knew we were ready to defeat them.

Get ready, Triad. You're ours.

_Review if you want! :D Chapter 4 will come soon!_


End file.
